Party Favor
by JustInPotato
Summary: After a party, Spock is left with some unforeseen consequences. He had no one to tell but his older self. Mpreg. Possible Kirk/Spock. Warning, there is mature language in this.


Dudes, I do not own the Star Trek Franchise.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek etc...Wish I did but I don't. Like if I did own it I would totally make that movie so Slash-a-licious! But seriously I do not claim I own Strek either. I do not own it etc... Nor do I claim to know any actual chocolate infused alcohol. If there's an actual one, it all coincidental.

So how are ya'll? Long time no write right?

Sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

"This...is a very unforeseen consequence..." Spock Prime states to his younger counterpart.

Spock bows his head slightly unsure of what to say and in shame. He supposed had his alternate self been human the statement would have been rephrased, _"Holy shit! How the hell did this happen!"._

Spock Prime sighs as he felt a sense of pity towards his younger self. Given the circumstance he could feel none but pity. He knew that his younger self was still battling his emotional side and how it caused him much discomfort. With this sudden obstacle Spock Prime was sure that Spock's inner turmoil was at it's wits end. Though Spock was trying desperately to shield himself as well as the evidence that he had been indeed crying, it was far to evident.

"I...I do not know how to proceed in this matter." Spock tensed slightly as he regrettably hoped that his elder self would give him guidance.

"I am sorry to say Spock that I have no personal experience with such a matter as this." Spock Prime winced at the site of Spock's defeated face.

"I see..." Spock Prime was the only source of help Spock could receive as well as the only person he could confide in for at the moment he had no one to turn to. Spock bit his tongue as a way to prevent himself from spilling anymore tears. Though he was Vulcan, his human genetics enabled him to have tear ducts. Tear ducts which at the moment he was not thankful for. The tears, he told himself, was due to the unbalance within his body.

"However, if you were to give me a clarified and detailed description of how this occurred I may be able to give you some guidance."

Spock sighed, this was not the exact scenario he had inferred but he had no other choices. "Very well..."

And thus Spock began his tale about how he became,

"pregnant".

* * *

Spock could not comprehend how the Captain found this, "fun". The scene before him filled him with nothing but discomfort. To see an abundant amount of the crew deliberately intoxicating themselves and making a mockery of themselves amongst civilians was not something Spock was prone to find pleasing. He was not certain why he had allowed the Captain to drag him to such places. Spock _rationalized_ that the only reason was because the Captain possessed a heightened sense of persuasion and skill. He blatantly ignored that it was mostly likely due to the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen.

Just like the ones staring at him at that very moment.

"...Captain..." Spock stated raising a brow as the Captain proceeded to shake a glass filled with ice cubes within proximity of his face.

"...Spock..." Jim mimicked the very Vulcan eyebrow raise by pulling on his own brow with his finger.

Spock gave him a very disapproving look, or as disapproving his usual stoic facial expression could get.

Jim just laughed at Spock before shaking the glass once again. "Come on join the festivities Spock! Don't just sit in the corner and sulk! It's a time to celebrate!"

The fact that Jim was a bit intoxicated did not escape Spock at all. Had it not been for the most likely rabid alcohol level, Jim would not have engaged in any sort of conversation with Spock as he usually did at these occasions. Jim most of the time would drag Spock with him, to be his "_Super Sober Buddy"_, since alcohol had no affect on Vulcans. He would then get highly intoxicated, cause a ruckus, and either be off with a random female or out cold. Spock for the most part stayed to himself and just made sure that the Captain did not kill himself or anyone.

"I assure you Captain I am not as you would call sulking nor do I see these interactions of festivities as enjoyable. I am fine where I am." Spock stated raising a brow as Jim rummaged through his pocket.

"Come on lighten up Spock. Here drink this!" Jim took out a small bottle of what could be inferred as alcohol. He placed the empty glass and began to fill it.

"As I have informed you several times Captain. Alcohol does not -"

"Yeah, yeah, has no affect on Vulcans. I know I know. But this," Jim lifted the bottle to Spock's eye level. "This is no ordinary alcohol. It's _infused_ with chocolate."

"Captain, I do not think it is wise for me to consume anything intoxicating for someone should be sober." Though Spock was serious about being possibly the only sober person in the vicinity he could not help but be curious as to how it tasted.

"Exactly why you should drink up!" Jim pushed the glass closer to Spock.

Spock gave the Captain a wary look for his illogical reply.

"Spock you're always the sober one, and I feel bad for always making you be the sober one. I want you to let loose, and have some fun for once. Come on! Drink up! Have some fun." Jim put on a pleading face. "Please? I had to specially order this you know. This stuff isn't easy to come by. Sure there is chocolate flavored alcohol but nothing with this much chocolate in it!"

"Captain I-" Spock tried desperately not to flush green. He could not believe that Jim would go to such lengths to just order alcohol. Not for him anyway. He tried not to look at Jim but it was too late Jim already had him in his hold. He almost sighed in defeat. "Very well Captain."

"Good!" Jim lightly smacked Spock's arm before placing the glass in Spock's hand. "Now drink up!"

The tips of Spock's ear burned green when he felt Jim's fingers grace his own. The sensation was something he could never express every time Jim touched him. He was just grateful that Jim was intoxicated and would most likely not notice his blushing. Spock slowly took a sip of his drink. To his surprise it tasted very much like chocolate though it was remarkably clear. It was indeed delicious.

"Good you like it!" Jim grinned. Jim's grin made Spock flush bright green. "I made sure the bar would be stocked up with this stuff tonight. Get hammered Spock! That's an official -"

"Jim!"

Spock glanced to his left to see a very drunk female human. She was a bright blond and her clothes were fairly reminiscent of lingerie rather than actual clothing. She was what Spock learned as Jim's "type".

"Jimmy!" The female slurred latching herself onto the Captain's arm. Spock could not help but feel something boil within him at the sight. "Come on! All my friends are waiting!" The female pulled the Captain towards the massive crowd of people.

"Spock! Remember get drunk! That's an order!" Jim shouted as he disappeared into the crowd, once again leaving Spock alone.

Spock let himself down the glass of alcoholic chocolate. He felt idiotic to let himself believe, hope that he held any place of significance to Jim's eyes. He knew it was illogical to have a sense of pity towards himself. He was supposed to be Vulcan and void of all emotion, but it was growing harder and harder to fight his emotions everyday he spent with Captain. The Captain he grown to cherish, and love very much.

"Bartender..."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Spock lifted the bottle Jim left. "I would like more of this alcoholic beverage please."

"How many bottles you want?"

"Five"

* * *

"Ah,_ Verte Le Chocolat_. That is also what the Jim from my time would order for me as well." Spock Prime stated as he slowly recalled the enticing flavor of the beverage, but also it's strong potency. "You did not indulge yourself in all five bottle I assume?"

Spock shook his head. "I only attempted to drink the third bottle."

"Was your intoxication the reason for your predicament?"

"No...I had yet to reach the level of full intoxication at that point. However, I was no longer at my optimal level of logical stability."

Spock Prime was slightly surprised at his younger self's level of tolerance. He could not remember being able surpass his second bottle when his Jim and first introduced him to it. It only made him wonder if his younger counterpart indulged in chocolate for other reasons than celebrations. A sense of worry riddled within him for his alternate self.

"Please continue you on."

Spock inhaled deeply before continuing on with his story.

* * *

Spock began to pour his third bottle. He was drinking at a steady pace; there was no need to over exert himself. The party was surly going to last until the midst of dawn. It had been two hours since he'd seen Jim and the party was even more hectic than it was before. It would most likely increase in chaos as the night progressed. Spock let himself sigh outwardly as he felt a slight rush. The chocolate was finally starting to kick in a bit.

Just as he was about to take a drink a low groan pricked his ear. It sounded like Jim. He slowly turned his head, and instantly wished he hadn't. Jim was, now fully intoxicated, leaning against the far end of the curving bar with three scantly clad females around him. One in particular latched herself onto and began to kiss the drunk Captain.

Spock slowly began to turn his head away from the scene. It was like any other time the captain was drunk, he was used to the stinging pain.

"Lisa! Just sleep with him!"

"Hee hee. It'd be so easy to. He's so wasted I bet he doesn't even know I'm a girl."

"Ha ha! You should like just have his baby!"

Spock snapped his attention back to the conversing licentious trio.

"Haha yeah! Oh my god! He's a captain, and rich! That's so smart Terea I'll do i-Ahh!" The female was shoved off Jim, and fell to the floor along with her friend who failed to catch her.

Despite Spock disliking to use his hands or any form a physical force he could not control himself. He concluded it was due to the chocolate that delayed his rational abilities. Spock quickly looped the Captain's arm around his neck and braced the Captain's back.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem! You just can't push a girl like that! You fucking monster!" The girl left standing threw her drink at Spock. "Who the hell do you even think you are?"

"First Commander."

Without a glance Spock left with Jim.

* * *

**Author:** I might continue this. My only excuse for not updating "One Little Vulcan" is College. I will be updating that soon, since I'm on break, and I've finally decided to do something productive. I just couldn't resist doing a story like this one.

I am no alcohol expertl.

Also I'm looking for a beta. Anyone?

Oh and Review please. Thank you.


End file.
